


I'm Not There Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - coda to Big Time Sneakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not There Yet

Logan was pissed, but he knew he really had no right to be. It was technically his fault he and James couldn't sell the sneakers. He had been the one to step in a puddle, step in a pile of dog feces, and step in wet cement. Maybe part of it was due to the fact that Ms. Knight had caught them in a few compromising positions, and he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with having her, or anyone for that matter, know about his and James' relationship. Frustration and irritation coursed through his veins, his hands balled into fists so tight he could feel his nails leaving imprints against his palms.

He waited until everyone had left the apartment before pulling James by the neck of his shirt into their bedroom, pushing him down roughly on his bed.

"Logan, what-," James began, only to be cut off by Logan placing his hand over James' mouth.

"No, you do not talk unless I tell you to, got it?" Logan asked, his voice stern and serious.

James merely nodded, afraid of what Logan might actually do if he spoke.

"Good, that's uh, that's good," Logan said, somewhat shocked that James had actually obeyed.

Logan stood beside the bed staring down at James while he thought through his next move. James was looking up at him, his hazel eyes wide.

Logan offered him a small smile before he began speaking. "Strip, now," he ordered.

James swallowed audibly as he nodded, rising off the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, his hand immediately going up to his hair to smooth the tousled locks. 

He stood next to Logan, their eyes locked as his hands slowly unbuckled his belt, sliding it through the loops and dropping it to the floor. He popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down ever so slowly. They slid down his hips easily, pooling at his feet, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs. He smirked at Logan as he hooked his fingers in the waistband, sliding them down his legs. He placed his hands on his hips, shrugging his shoulders in an effort to ask ‘now what?’

Logan licked his lips as his eyes raked over James’ naked body, feeling himself harden against the confines of his pants.

“Back on the bed,” Logan ordered, his voice low and throaty.

James nodded and resumed his earlier position, confused when Logan shook his head at him.

“No. On your hands and knees,” Logan corrected.

James swallowed nervously as he obeyed, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

Logan stood behind James, his hand going up to the skate over the smooth expanse of James’ back. James shivered beneath him, his head drooping at the touch. He moved his hand down, palming the curve of James’ ass before he pulled it back and swung it forward, his hand hitting flesh loudly. James jerked forward, a painful hiss escaping. Logan roughly grabbed James’ hips, pulling him back to the position he wanted him in before he repeated the action, a red handprint marring the creamy skin.

James groaned as a tear escaped his eye, his jaw clenching in pain and discomfort. He tried jerking away from Logan, but the grasp Logan had on him was firm, the blunt tips of his nails digging into his skin.

Logan pressed himself firmly against James’ ass, his clothed erection throbbing at the contact. James breath caught in his throat as he felt Logan’s erection pressing against his ass. He moaned softly at the contact, pressing back against Logan. Logan reached forward, tangling his hands in James’ hair, pulling him upright. He brushed his lips along the nape of James’ neck, James leaning back into the touch. Logan reached around, wrapping his hand loosely around James’ stiffening cock, working his hand from base to tip. James swallowed audibly, tiny gasps escaping his parted lips.

Logan removed his hand earning a displeased grunt from James. He gently pushed James forward, James putting his hands in front of him to cradle his fall. Logan climbed off the bed, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. He popped the button on his jeans, and pulled down the zipper, James turning his head at the sound. 

James watched with lust blown eyes as Logan hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down his legs along with his jeans. He licked his lips as Logan’s cock sprang free, the tip shiny with precum.

Logan stepped out of the pool of clothing at his feet, his hand wrapping around his cock. He stroked himself once, his hips thrusting into his fist at the sensation.

James swallowed down the moans that bubbled in his throat at the sight.

Logan moved to the front of the bed, his eyes locked on James. “Suck,” he commanded, his voice low and husky.

James nodded eagerly as he licked his lips before wrapping them around Logan’s dick, his tongue swirling around the tip. He traced his tongue around the crown before pulling off and flattening his tongue, licking hard across his slit. He wrapped a hand around the base, stroking firm and hard as he wrapped his lips around Logan’s cock once more, hollowing his cheeks as he took him down. He tongued at the pulsing vein on the underside of Logan’s dick, Logan’s hips thrusting into his mouth. James pulled off with a cough, sending an annoyed glance at Logan.

Logan tangled his fingers in James’ hair, guiding him back to his cock. James obliged, closing his mouth around Logan’s cock as he thrust shallowly in and out of his mouth. James moaned around him sending vibrations through Logan’s cock, Logan tugging roughly on his hair.

Logan stepped back, groaning at the loss. He signaled for James to turn over and climbed on top of him, their cocks rubbing together. James moaned loudly at the sensation, his head lolling back against the pillows. Logan leaned forward, licking along the tendon that stood out. He sucked lightly at James’ pulse point, James bucking his hips up into Logan.

Logan licked along James’ collarbone, nipping at the skin as he moved lower. He swirled his tongue around James’ nipple, tugging lightly with his teeth. James fisted his hands in the sheets as Logan repeated the action on his other nipple, sucking harshly as he pulled off. 

He leaned over, pulling open the drawer to James’ bedside table, rummaging through it to find what he needed. He pulled out the half-empty bottle of lube and tossed it to the bed before he continued searching through the drawer, pulling out two bandannas and smirking triumphantly. He grabbed James’ wrists, tugging them over his head as he secured them to the headboard with the bandannas, James struggling futilely against them.

Logan smirked as he grabbed the bottle of lube, crawling between James’ legs. He placed a chaste kiss to James’ hip as he squirted the lube onto his fingers, tossing it to the side when his fingers were slick with the substance. He bent James’ legs until his feet were pressed flat against the bed before teasing a slick finger over James’ entrance, James pressing against him wantonly.

Logan bent forward, licking a broad line up James’ cock where it lay flat against his stomach as he pressed two slick fingers into him. He thrust his fingers in and out of James, crooking them slightly as he searched out his prostate. He mouthed at James’ cock as he felt James’ shudder beneath him, a guttural moan escaping James’ parted lips as Logan’s fingers pressed into the bundle of nerves.

Logan added a third finger, working James open as he sucked lightly on the tip of James’ cock, licking the precum that pooled at his slit.

Logan removed his fingers and gave one final lick to James’ cock before pulling back, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand. He slicked up his cock, wrapping his hand around it as he guided himself to James’ entrance, pressing in slowly.

James wrapped his leg around Logan’s hip, pulling Logan further into him.

Logan’s chin rested against his chest as his cock was surrounded by the tight heat of James’ entrance.

James struggled against the restraints as he tried to get Logan to move. Logan smirked at him, watching him writhe underneath him.

“Want me to move?” Logan asked huskily.

“Please. I want it,” James begged.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want,” Logan whispered

“Fuck me, please. Need you, need your cock filling me,” James pleaded.

Logan pulled back, leaving the tip of his cock pressed into James before he snapped his hips forward, earning a choked moan from James.

“Yeah, like that, more,” James groaned.

Logan stilled his movements, smacking James’ hip lightly before chiding him, “No talking unless I tell you to.”

James let out an irritated groan that quickly melted into one of pleasure as Logan began moving, his hips snapping hard and fast into James. James met Logan’s thrusts, angling his hips as Logan drove into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“Mmm, fuck. M’so close,” Logan gasped.

“Touch me, please, Logan, fuck. I can’t,” James moaned, his voice breaking as Logan wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts.

Logan’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic as he neared the edge, his hand working faster on James’ cock.

James moaned loudly, his hips rising off the bed as he came with a shout, Logan’s name spilling from his lips, his cum spattering against his stomach and Logan’s hand.

Logan continued pumping James through his orgasm as he snapped his hips hard one last time into James, his own orgasm washing over him as James’ contracted around him.

Logan pulled out and leaned forward, brushing his lips against James’ as he untied James’ wrists. James’ hands immediately went to the back of Logan’s head once they were free, brushing along the hair that littered the nape of his neck. He opened his mouth and licked at the seam of Logan’s lips, Logan eagerly parting them for him. He flicked his tongue against Logan’s before licking into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the roof of Logan’s mouth. Logan moaned into the kiss, James swallowing it down as their lips moved together. They pulled apart, desperate for air, James nipping at Logan’s bottom lip before releasing it.

Logan rested his head in the crook of James’ neck, sleepy and sated.

“Ya know, I’m kind of happy you ruined those shoes,” James said with a chuckle, wrapping his arms comfortably around Logan’s waist.

Logan playfully smacked James’ chest, murmuring a quiet ‘shut up’ as his eyes drooped shut.

James placed a tender kiss to the top of Logan’s head, sighing in pleasure as his eyes closed.


End file.
